Something Else
by Miss Reason
Summary: Bella, is saved in more ways than one when she moves to New York an meets the Cullens an the Hales. She ensues on a journey of self discovery, recovery an potentially, love. All Human, Funny yet tragic...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was proud of myself. I didn't need anyone to be proud of me. I knew I was going to miss Charlie, I loved him so much, but there comes a time in a girl's life when she has to move on...or in my case, away. I had decided, with no particular agenda in sight, to move away from my small country town home to the big city of New York. I knew no-one or anything about the city, all I knew was, that I loved it so much and it was my dream, since I was 7, to live here. It wasn't the usual appeal of New York that attracted me. Most people came for the fashion, the expression, the city life style. Clubs and Bars that were crazy and adventurous. I liked it because of the hustle and bustle. I loved blending into a crowd of people, sitting alone in a cafe where no-one but the kind barista who knows your order recognises you. I loved that individuality was accepted and not gossiped about. I loved the anonymity. I had no big dreams. I just wanted to make a dime or two and live life to the full. I was currently sitting in a small cafe' just across the road from my small apartment. I was enjoying my usual Chai Latte and people watching. I enjoyed doing this. It helped me gain perspective. I always thought of myself as ordinary. I'm 6'4 with long brown hair and an alabaster complexion. I have deep brown eyes and never considered myself fashion conscious, I often wore plain jeans and a white t-shirt. It was my trade mark look.

I sipped my latte and watched as a father with his young children came and sat on the table across from me. I smiled. The innocence of children was bliss. The young girl bounced over onto a chair and climbed carefully to the top. She leaned over and stared at me. I waved and gave her a smile. She grinned and waved back.

'Hello!' she said, the cuteness radiating through her sweet child voice.

'Hello,' I responded kindly. I didn't want to be rude, yet at the same time I didn't want to hold a conversation with her, so i looked down at my book and pretended to read.

'What's your name?' she asked ignoring my attempt to avoid her.

'Bella, what's yours?' I asked now trying cut the rude edge from my voice.

'Honour,' She said proudly and she turned around with a sweet flick of her curly blonde hair and started a conversation with her brother. I gagged slightly at her name. Poor child. I pretended to focus back on my book. I, every so often, would sneak glances up at the small crowd on the little New York street. A man in a grey suit hailed a taxi while a woman shared her detest for McCain with a colleague. They both chortled along. Beside me I heard a young man holding a conversation with his mother over the phone. I was amused, he seemed to be lying to her about something and not doing a very good job. I stifled a laugh. I finally decided it was time to move. My house was desperately in need of food and the local grocery market was only a few blocks away. I snapped my book closed and walked up to the counter.

'Hi,' said the friendly boy with spiky blonde hair, 'Just the coffee today?' he asked while looking my body over, I nodded nervously. I hated being gawked at and this particular barista always gawked, his tongue always licking the ground.

'I'm Mike by the way. Are you new to the area?' He asked in an attempt to start conversation. I turned beet red and nodded gain.

'My name's Bella,' I said still refusing to make eye contact.

'Oh, well hey Bella. Maybe I should show you around sometime, maybe we could grab a drink?' He asked hopefully. I heard someone sigh behind me.

'Ummm, maybe,' I said as I began walking away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

'Oh, come on baby, you and me, good times,' He said smirking. I shiver ran down my spine and his long hand ran up my arm and too my shoulder. I snatched my arm away, I was now beet red for a different reason, anger.

'I said NO!' I confirmed loudly, but this just encouraged the sleazy boy.

'Don't be like that baby,' he said in a greasy whisper. I was about to hit him in the face when I felt a cool had touch my arm.

'I'm sorry are you bothering my girlfriend?' A sweet Texan voice asked. The Mike boy snatched his hand away and shook his head. He took my money, refunded my change and sprinted out of sight into the back area of the store. My jaw dropped. I turned my body to see who my saviour was and my jaw, if possible, dropped even further. There stood three young men. The man with his hand on my arm was tall and had curly blonde hair. He reminded me of an old fashioned movie star. Flanking his left side was the biggest, scariest, curly haired, dimple faced man I ever did see and to the right was the twin of Adonis.

T-t-thankyou,' I stuttered as I moved my dull arm away from the three exquisite creatures. The big one smiled while the blonde one nodded kindly. The third stood, staring off into space.

'Any time Ma'am,' said the Texan. He slid his hand down and gathered up his coffee.

'Are you new to the area?' The biggest of the three asked confidently. I nodded.

'Yes, I moved here last week,' I said, again turning red. I didn't like attention, ever.

'Yeah, we've seen you. You come for coffee at the same time we do,' He said placing himself at the front of the group. I nodded and smiled. I began backing away.

'Thanks again,' I said as I backed out the door. The blonde smiled and the big one looked although he wanted to chat more, but my shy character warded that off. I shot them a smile and carefully backed out of the store, however, as my clumsiness would have it, I forgot the step and fell into the hoards of people pushing past to get to work. I was now lost in a sea of feet. What a wonderful way to start my New York dream.

****

My embarrassing stint caused the three boys to rush to my aid and, although extremely mortified, i appreciated it. The big one acted as a guard against the flowing crowd while the blonde one helped me to my feet. The other merely stood and attempted to avoid laughing.

'You okay?' the blonde asked. I nodded and smiled.

'It's okay to laugh, it happens all the time,' I said giving all three boys the go ahead. The blonde looked at me awkwardly while the third boy burst out laughing.

'You're funny,' he commented. I smiled sheepishly. The big one leaned forward and held his hand out.

'I'm Emmet and this is my brother Edward and our friend Jasper,' I shook all of their hands and smiled.

'I appreciate all of your help, I think I owe you all coffee,' I said honestly.

'No ma'am, if anything we owe you a coffee,' the blonde, now known as Jasper, said kindly.

'I don't understand?' I asked.

'We hate that Mike guy, he is rude and sleazy. You presented us with a situation, in which we could tell him to back off,' Emmet responded kindly.

'Oh, well a beer sometime,' I said jokingly.

'Tonight?' Edward asked keenly. I looked to him and suddenly became nervous.

'Sure,' I said not thinking.

'Okay, well meet here at 7 tonight,' Emmet organised and then turned his back. He waved sweetly. Jasper and Edward followed.

'I'm looking forward to it,' Edward said and I, for the first time in my life, was speechless.

***

As I threw my hoards of clothes all over my bedroom floor discovered that I owned way to much of the same thing. I let out a loud moan.


	2. Welcome To the Family

Chapter 2

As I threw my hoards of clothes all over my bedroom floor discovered that I owned way too much of the same thing. I let out a loud moan. Why was a so fashion senseless? I finally decided on a blue sweater and dark jeans. Daggy as it was, the blue made my skin look nice. I looked myself over in the mirror and let out a sigh.

'I'm so boring,' I whispered running my fingers through my long tangled hair. I let out another sigh and grabbed my old hand bag and swung it over my shoulder. I took one last look in the mirror and pulled a face. I was never going to be super-model material. I trotted down the long hall of my apartment. I skipped through the door and waved to my doorman. I recall his name was Derek. I walked down to the agreed meeting spot and hummed a tune. I didn't understand my mood, I was so happy. I stopped when I saw Emmet waving happily in my direction. I waved back. As i made my way through the crowd I saw Jasper and Edward with him. I waved to them as-well. Jasper smiled his kind southern smile while Edward nodded.

'Hello,' Jasper greeted.

'Hi guys, ready for that drink I promised?' I asked kindly.

'Hell Yes!' Emmet encouraged. We began walking toward the closest bar and walked in. We took a table and sat down. I ordered four beers and we clinked our glasses together.

'So, I understand Emmet and Edward knowing each other but I'm curious as to how you fit in the picture Jasper?' I asked trying to make conversation.

'Ah Emmet and I went to school together,' he said simply. I had hoped for more of a story to avoid awkward silences but Emmet seemed to keep that together.

'He also happens to have the biggest crush on our little sister, it keeps him around,' Emmet joked while smacking Jasper on the shoulder. Edward laughed while Jasper turned red. I laughed as well.

'What's her name?' I asked.

'Alice,' Jasper answered immediately. His eyes became dreamy and I could see he was thinking about this girl. I smiled. He suddenly smiled evilly.

'But then there is Rosalie, who Emmet practically falls over to impress,' Jasper started. Emmet now looked red while Edward and Jasper laughed joyfully.

'Who is Rosalie?' I asked smiling. It was amusing watching the interaction.

'She's my twin sister,' Jasper said taking a gulp of his beer. 'And i'd kill him if he went there,' he finished.

'As we would kill you if you 'went there' with Alice,' Emmet finished. Both Jasper and Emmet began sparring while Edward leaned over. His beautiful body shifted the table and I could smell his sweet scent. He smiled that dazzling smile and whispered.

'That's not true, secretly we all want each other to work out,' He said sarcastically. I nodded and smiled. I was enjoying hanging out with these guys and they accepted me very well. We sat and talked for hours. I learnt that Edward and Emmet's parents lived in New York, their father a world renowned doctor and their mother a highly respected interior designer. Jasper's parents were both lawyers who owned their own law firm. Emmet just finished his course in becoming a paramedic while Edward was studying medicine and Jasper was a studying psychology. It was extremely interesting to hear about their lives and they seemed genuinely interested in mine. I was disappointed when the night came to an end as I was loving my new friends. We traded numbers and went in opposite directions.

***

Buzz

I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

Buzz

I groaned and squinted my eyes open and quickly clamped them shut once again.

Buzz, Thud.

My phone had fallen on the floor and I let out a loud groan and reached around my floor, still covered in my thick blanket, and located my phone.

'Hello?' I answered my throat all crackly.

'BELLA!' I heard someone shout down the phone. I sat up and cleared my throat of its morning goodness. I took my phone away from my ear and looked to the caller ID. It was Emmet.

'Emmet?' I asked feeling slightly annoyed.

'I think you should join us for coffee,' he said excitedly. I groaned.

'Okay. Normal spot?' I asked crawling out of my warm bed and moving slowly to my bathroom.

'Yep, see you in 20,' he said with too much enthusiasm. I slammed my phone shut and turned the shower on. I quickly went through the morning motions and ran down and out my door. I waved to Derek and speedily made my way to the coffee shop. Edward and Jasper were waiting at a table with four spare seats. I walked over to them. Jasper stood up and gave me a greeting peck on the cheek, Edward followed.

'Who are we waiting on?' I asked indicating to the spare seats.

'Alice and Rose wanted to meet you?' Edward said with a smirk. I gasped.

'Warning would have been nice, I look terrible,' I said a little angrily. Edward's smiled grew while Jasper laughed.

'Emmet was supposed to call you,' Edward managed to get out.

'He did, twenty minutes ago!' I said as I took my seat. Jasper looked at me and pretended to look me up and down.

'You look fine, Alice would be critical regardless. You get used to it,' Jasper stated kindly. I suddenly became nervous.

'I wonder if they serve Irish coffee,' I said rhetorically but was over heard by Mike.

'Anything for you sweet cheeks,' he said in his slimy voice.

'Hey! Remember ME!' Jasper shouted over to the counter. He put his arm around me and I smiled in Mike's direction. He looked away and slammed something hard on the counter. Edward burst out laughing while Jasper smugly removed his arm.

'Ah this is fun,' he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

'Maybe for you!' I said annoyed.

'What were you after Bella?' Edward asked indicating to the ordering of coffee's.

'Latte please,' I asked kindly. He smiled and looked to Jasper.

'Flat white,' Jasper stated. Edward made his way over to the counter and ordered.

'So what are Alice and Rosalie like?' I asked nervously trying to fix my hair in the shiny spoon. Jasper snatched the spoon away.

'First of all, you look fine, second of all they are both very nice people. You'll like them,' he said encouragingly, I looked at him doubtfully. I straightened my white shirt and hoped that no-one would notice it wasn't ironed.

'Where is Emmet?' I asked still nervously fixing myself.

'Ah he got paged last minute, he won't be joining us,' Edward said rejoining us. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Emmet was the person i was closest with. Edward put his hand on my thigh. A pleasant tingly feeling fan down my leg and I looked to him.

'Relax Bella, you'll be fine,' He said still smirking. Just at that moment two spectacular women danced into the room. One of them was extremely short with spikey black hair. She wore big celebrity glasses and a well fitted dress with gladiator sandals. She was petite and reminded me very much of the fictitious pixie. Next to her was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a killer body that curved in the right places. She was tall and had the most elegant glow about her. I could already tell she was Jaspers twin as they both possessed a 1940's Hollywood glamour about them. My jaw dropped as the two goddesses made their way to our table. I stood to greet them. The pixie like one bounced over and hugged me tight.

'Hello Bella!' she said, her voice the most beautiful sound.

'Hi,' I said awkwardly as she squeezed me tighter.

'Umm Alice,' I guessed, 'I can't breathe,' I said gasping for air. I felt Jasper pulling her off.

'Al, chill,' he said holding onto her longer than necessary. She sat down, yet still managed to bounce excitedly. I held my hand out for Rosalie to shake but she ignored it and sat down on the chair furthest from me. I was taken aback but decided not to take it personally. I sat down in between Jasper and Edward. As we sat Mike brought our coffee over. He served everyone else (Edward having ordered for Alice and Rosalie) but me. He saved me for last and leaned over making his body rub against mine. I shivered. He ran his body slowly back and his lips came to my ear. He tried to subtly stick his tongue in my ear and I let out a yelp. Within seconds he had been thrown across the room. Edward was standing, fury written all over his face. Jasper stood and placed himself between the two. He faced Mike who was lying on the floor.

'You need to get the message and back off,' he said angrily pointing his finger. Alice stood and came over by me.

'Are you okay?' she whispered patting my shoulder. I nodded and looked back at Edward who was still standing protectively by my side. He started forward and shoved past Jasper. He picked Mike up and slammed him against a wall.

'You ever touch her again and I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again!' he fumed. Jasper stepped forward and attempted to pull him off.

'Dude, relax, he isn't going to touch Bella again,' he tried but Edward continued to hold Mike against the wall. Rosalie stood up and glided over and whispered in Edward's ear. Edward dropped Mike and Rosalie gave him a kick in the groin. Alice and Jasper laughed. I still sat with my mouth hanging open. Edward stormed out followed closely by Rosalie and Jasper. Alice kept her hand on my shoulder.

'Welcome to the family,' she said sweetly.

****


	3. Chaos

Chapter 3

'I'm being kicked out and i've only lived here for five minutes!' I argued with my landlord.

'My wife and I separated and she won it in the divorce, i'm sorry but you have to be out in two weeks,' he returned. I felt bad for arguing with a man who just got divorced but at the same time, I had no-where to go. He left the room as I threw the phone book. I let out a scream and the fell to the floor crying. I'm un-employed and have no-where to live. Great! It looks like i'll be going back to Forks sooner than I thought. Just as I was about to begin packing i heard a knock at my door.

'Come-in,' i screeched from my living room. In dawdled Emmet and Jasper with a spruce looking Alice.

'Oh, hey guys,' I said morosely. They all greeted me back.

'What's up with you?' Emmet asked as he examined my CD's.

'I got kicked out!' I said grumpily as I snatched things and threw them roughly into boxes i had only just un-packed.

'Oh,' Alice answered as se un-packed my things and wrapped them carefully. 'Where are you going to go?' She asked as she examined a chip in one of my photo frames.

'Probably back home. I'm un-employed therefore no-one is going to want me in their house,' I moaned. I saw in the corner of my eye Emmet and Jasper look at each other and wink. I ignored it.

'Back to Forks?' Alice asked innocently and I nodded.

'You don't have to do that,' Emmet chimed joyfully.

'How so?' I asked now feeling irritated at his always happy state.

'Well I can get you a job and Jasper and I have a spare room you can rent,' he said in one gigantic breath. My jaw dropped.

'How?' I asked knowing no other appropriate question.

'Well the hospital are looking for reception staff and Jasper and my room-mate moved to Chicago last week,' he said simply. Without thinking I jumped up and wrapped my arms around both boys necks.

'YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!' I almost cried. Jasper let out a small choking noise while Emmet hugged me back. I felt another person join in.

'I'm the best too,' Alice said quietly and I extended my arm to include her in our little group hug.

****

'GO TO THE LEFT!' Jasper shouted at Emmet as they tried to move my couch into their small three bedroom apartment.

'I AM GOING TO THE LEFT!' Emmet shouted back. Jasper picked up one of the cushions on the couch and threw it in the direction of Emmet's head.

'Thats a pretty funny looking left dingus,' he muttered under his breath. Alice laughed and climbed on top of the heavy couch. Emmet cursed at her while Jasper smiled.

'Al, get off the couch, its heavy enough!' Emmet complained.

'Oh please, she doesn't weigh very much!' Jasper defended.

'Keep it in your pants Jasper!' Emmet retaliated and Jasper turned bright red. Alice sat on the top of the couch smiling happily. I grinned at my new flat-mates. This was going to be fun.

'Okay, Emmet seriously you need to move it slightly to the left!' Jasper ordered. Emmet did so and they finally fit the couch into the front door. I clapped and Alice cheered.

'Yay team!' Alice said happily. Jasper smiled and looked at her adoringly. Emmet dropped his end of the couch and Alice fell. Jasper then proceeded to drop his end and run to her aid. Emmet rolled his eyes and came and stood by me.

'Pathetic,' he muttered.

'Al, you okay?' He asked helping her too her feet. She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.

'Wonderful! I'm going to head home, take care you lot,' She said happily and she skipped out the door and across the hall into her own apartment. I looked at Emmet and questioned her sanity.

'Oh, by the way, Edward, Rose and Alice live across the hall,' Jasper answered my un-spoken question. I nodded and let out a little laugh.

'Why does Edward live with them and not you?' I asked curiously.

'Apparently we're slobs!' Emmet said as her threw an empty packet of Doritos under the new couch. I laughed.

'Oh that's okay, I like slobs,' I said as i plopped down next to him.

'And we make fun of him a lot,' Jasper finished now sitting between us. Emmet laughed.

'Like that time with the vegetarian stint,'

'Oh yeah i remember that. We sneaked veal into his vegetable casserole but it didn't cook properly and he got really sick,' Jasper finished.

'Oh thats mean,' I said imagining the chaos.

'Yep, that was the last straw for little ol' Eddie, he moved in with the girls the next week,' Emmet reminisced.

'and why do you guys live across the hall from each other?' I asked.

'Sheer luck,' Jasper answered. 'Just happened. When Rose and Alice were looking for a place our neighbours moved. At first we thought it was a bad thing but it turns out it's a good thing. They always have a fully stocked fridge,' he smiled.

'And they cook,' Emmet finished. I laughed.

'Well, I'm off to bed, have to look fresh for the morning,' I said happily. I stood up and waved to them both and walked into my new room. I let out a sigh of relief and cuddled into my warm bed. Without another thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***

I woke up to Emmet shaking me.

'Bell, we gotta go now!' He said now throwing a pair of jeans at my head. I groaned.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Work, there has been an accident on route 22 (**a/n picking a random highway) **and the hospital needs us both,' he rushed. I jumped out of bed.

'But I haven't even started yet,' I said pulling my jeans on.

'You'll be on crowd control,' he rushed now chucking a t-shirt in my direction. I pulled it over my head and ran after him. He sped down to the car-park and quickly hopped into his jeep.

'We are going straight to the accident scene, you'll then ride in an ambulance to the hospital and you'll meet Gianna. She will walk you through everything you need to do,' he said speeding through the empty streets. I nodded and gulped nervously.

'This happen often?' I asked trying to process what was happening.

'In winter it does, roads are slippery and people are stupid,' Emmet answered. It was hard to look at his face when he was so serious. It was scary. Finally we made it to the scene. Emmet jumped down and ran straight to his fellow paramedic and began talking loudly. I ushered me over.

'This is Demetri, ride with him, he is taking people now,' Emmet yelled over the screams and various other loud noises. I nodded and followed the tall man to an ambulance. He helped me into the front seat and the proceeded to load a stretcher in the back carrying a young woman. Another ambo, a woman, hopped in and began CPR and the woman's lifeless body.

'Welcome to the ER services,' Demetri said as he sped off into the night.

***

It was long and painful. My feet hurt and my mind would never heal after seeing the horror I saw that fateful night. Gianna was happy that i picked up on everything so quickly and in no-time we had the waiting room under control. Doctors would keep coming and going, sometimes delivering good news but mostly delivering bad. It was 2am, 24 hours later, that the mass chaos calmed and the hospital went back to normal operations. As i was getting ready to go home Emmet poked his head in the girls locker room.

'Hey Bella, I want you to meet someone,' he said focusing on me and not the angry stares from the other women. I nodded and threw on my jacket and followed him.

'Who am i meeting?' I asked stifling a yawn.

'My Dad,' He said proudly. 'You probably saw him though the night but I want to introduce you properly'. He said now knocking on a door that read 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. I heard a tired voice greet us and we walked through the door. Behind a big oak desk sat an extremely good looking older man. His eyes were tired yet his face was so alive. He smiled and motioned for us to take a seat. We did. As he stood i realised how much Edward resembled him. It was amazing. The chiselled face and the well worked body, the dazzling smile and the caring deep green eyes. I was gobsmacked and too tired to care if anyone noticed.

'Hello Bella,' he said kindly.

'Hello Dr Cullen,' I said yawning. He placed his cool hand on my shoulder.

'Welcome to the New York ER,' he said laughing slightly. I nodded.

'Thanks Doc,' I said casually.

'Call me Carlisle. You should come over to ours for dinner sometime, Emmet and Jasper won't shut up about you,' Carlisle said as Emmet nudged him. I smiled.

'That would be wonderful,' I said yawning once more.

'Okay, well Dad we should go before Bella falls asleep and drools all over your couch,' Emmet joked. We stood and said goodbye. We walked to Emmet's jeep and as soon as i was buckled in I fell asleep.

***

**So what do we all think so far? I enjoying writing it and I would like to promise more Bella Edward action coming up... Review.**


	4. Cosmo and Mouse

Chapter 4

'That was exhausting Emmet, how do you do it everyday?' I yawned as we made our way up to the warmth f our apartment. He shrugged.

'Comes naturally I think, I have a never ending energy source,' he joked as he swung his arm around my shoulders. I slumped into him slightly and he laughed at my sleepy state.

'Lets get you up to bed,' He said smiling. Without warning he knocked my legs out from under me and swung me over his shoulder.

'Totally unnecessary Em,' I complained. He laughed and jumped a little. I laughed as-well. He walked up the stairs and came to a sudden halt at the top.

'Go you hear that?' Emmet asked cautiously placing me down. I listened carefully and could hear the unmistakable scream of Alice. Without thinking Emmet and I barged forward and started banging on the door.

'Al, open up! Whats wrong?' Emmet shouted. We heard more screaming and began banging on the door. Jasper now joined us.

'Kick it down!' he ordered Emmet. Emmet turned and looked at him in disbelief.

'Are you kidding? They'd kill me, don't you have a spare key?' he asked bewildered. Jasper scratched his head and looked away guiltily. He muttered something under his breath. Emmet rolled is eyes and then flicked Jaspers ear.

'Lost it!' he said loudly and more clear. We turned and began banging on the door again shouting Alice and Rosalie's name. The apartment had grown quiet.

'Okay, so it looks like I'm kicking the door in!' Emmet said backing away. Jasper and I made room for him and just as he started to charge I heard a loud No from behind me. I turned to see Edward with his key at the ready.

'I can un-lock it ya big oaf!' he said punching his brother in the arm. He slid his key in the lock and we all barged into the room. Alice and Rosalie were standing on the couch, on their tippy-toes hugging each other tightly. They both looked pale and scared. Jasper rushed forward.

'What's wrong?' he enquired.

'MOUSE!' they both screamed at once. Much to my amazement i heard a delicate squeal from behind me. I turned to see the Emmet, big tall, unbreakable Emmet, standing on top of a small bar stool. I burst out laughing and had Jasper join me. We supported each other from falling onto a big heap on the ground.

'Is Emmet scared of an itty bitty mouse,' Jasper teased through his laughs. I rested my head on his back while i tried to regain my composure. Edward was laughing in the corner and made his way over to us. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked toward Alice and Rose.

'So, looks like us three are on mouse duty,' he said smiling. I nodded while Jasper was still beside himself laughing.

'We're swapping apartments!' Alice demanded. Jasper slapped his knee, still barely breathing due to his laughter.

' sounds...like...a...plan' he said puffing. We were still laughing when Rosalie delicately stomped her foot.

'I'm not walking across this floor!' she said in a scared yet bossy voice. Edward reached his had out too her.

'Your chariot awaits,' he said indicating for her to hop onto his back. She reluctantly let go of Alice and slid down. Edward grasped her tightly and made his way out of their apartment into our own. Alice stared at Jasper poignantly. He sighed and lifted her, bridal style, off the sofa and into his arms. She smiled and blushed slightly as he carried her away. I looked at Emmet who had pure fear written all over his face.

'I cant carry you,' I said folding my arms. He looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

'What happens if it touches me?' he squeaked delicately. I began laughing again. As I did Edward and Jasper re-entered the room.

'Come on Emmet!' Jasper said impatiently ushering him down. Emmet stood frozen.

'I'm fine up here,' he squeaked turning away from the boys. They laughed again.

'Emmet seriously, look at what you're doing to your manhood,' Edward joked. Jasper was now getting impatient.

'Fine!' he said going around to face Emmet. Emmet childishly looked away.

'Edward grab his other side, we'll carry him out,' Jasper ordered. Edward rolled his eyes in disgust.

'Seriously?' he questioned looking up at his older brother. Jasper nodded while Emmet squeezed his eyes closed. Jasper gently grabbed his feet while Edward wrapped his arms around his brothers torso.

'Count of three. One, Two, Three,' Edward said. They lifted Emmet and both groaned under his weight.

'Help Bella!' Jasper ordered. I went and attempted to hold Emmet's middle up. E slowly moved towards the door and shifted him out. We carried him, with much difficulty, into out apartment and as soon as we were there we dropped him on his ass. He curled up into a all and refused to look at us. We laughed for a few moments and then heard Alice shout and point toward the door.

'MOUSE!' she ordered and with that we all went running back into the mouse infested apartment.

***

'Three days and no mouse!' Jasper complained as he flicked through various channels on Alice, Rosalie and Edwards big screen television.

'Alice and Rose said they wanted nothing to do with the apartment until they saw a corpse,' Edward said as he made himself a sandwich.

'It probably ran over to our apartment and started feeding off that shit fight!' Jasper complained giving up on the television and flicking through the collection of various magazines of the coffee table.

'Lets see Emmet's reaction to that conclusion,' I joked. We all laughed at the memory of Emmet atop the small barstool.

'I wish I got a photo! That is so appropriate for his birthday!' Jasper said deciding on the latest issue of cosmopolitan to read.

'Yeah about that, what are we doing for that?' Edward asked swallowing a huge mouthful. Jasper shrugged while I just smiled.

'You're his brother,' I pointed out. Edward nodded.

'All the more reason I shouldn't have to do it,' he said taking another mouthful of food.

'Aren't parties in your place normally directed by Alice?' Jasper asked his eyes not moving from an article.

'Yeah, true. Remind me to ask her about that,' Edward said. Jasper nodded and began twirling his medium length hair.

'Hmph, according to Cosmo men with long hair are supposed to worse in bed than men with short hair,' Jasper added thoughtfully. I began laughing while Edward jumped over the kitchen bench to look over his shoulder.

'Would ya look at that,' he said reading the same article. He ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair and then ruffled Jaspers.

'Time for a hair cut!' he teased. Jasper smacked his hand away.

'Ohhhhhh, an is he into you quiz?' Jasper said in a girl tone quickly flipping the pages. He examined it closely and read through the answers in his head.

'Well I think he is,' he said worry crossing his face. I laughed.

'Who has a man crush on Jasper?' I asked teasing him with a high pitched girly voice. He smiled mockingly toward me.

'Ha Ha Bella, I took the quiz using answers for Alice,' He said now throwing the magazine in Edwards direction. He caught it skilfully and carefully examined the same page.

'It appears I'm out of luck and should move on,' Edward said now tossing the magazine in my direction.

'Who did you take it for?' Jasper asked eyeing him. Edwards eyes flickered toward me and then back to Jasper.

'I signed no contract that stated I had to tell you who my crush was,' he said examining the floor closely. Jasper rolled his eyes. I examined the magazine and answered the questions jokingly.

'Don't worry Edward, it appears my crush doesn't like me much either,' I said now throwing the magazine down in mock disgust. He laughed and came and sat on the couch between Jasper and I. He smoothly placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in tight. I felt my heart rate increase to a dangerous level.

'Don't worry Bella, we have each other,' he said kissing me on the forehead. I felt the heat rise to my face and I pulled away in teasing disgust.

'Never in a million years Cullen,' I joked punching him in the shoulder. He feigned hurt and then focused his eyes on the corner of the room. He pointed, his movements very slow.

'Mouse!' he whispered almost too low for us to hear. I let out a low gasp while Jasper carefully stood. He grabbed a pot that was sitting by the couch and carefully and quietly moved toward the mouse's innocent position. With a loud smash and a horrible squelching sound, the mouse debacle was over.

'Oh eww,' Edward complained as he examined what was left of the mouse.

'Hey, we killed it, no-where in the contract did it say we had to clean it up!' Jasper said stealing Edward's line. Edward nodded while I began to walk out of the room. Finally I was going to be able to sleep in my own bed. As much as I enjoyed Alice's overly fluffy pink bedroom I was looking forward to my own boring blue and white room. We walked into the apartment and Edward and Jasper explained what happened. I walked sloth like, into my own room and let out a blood curdling scream.

'ALICE!'

***

**This is dedicated to my Dad who on countless times, alongside me, had to be on mouse watch for my mum and my two brothers who are petrified of the things. Lol. Love ya Dad. **

**Review!**


	5. Revalations

Chapter 5

Edward was immediately at my side.

'What's wrong?' He inquired examining me. I shook my head and pointed at my once normal room. It had gone from plain and boring to excessive and fluffy. Alice was behind Edward and shrugged.

'What? I just added a few personal touches,' she said innocently.

'Alice, my whole room is different. What did you do with my old stuff?' I questioned trying not to let my emotions overcome me.

'Oh, Its gone to homeless shelters,' She said now jumping onto my bed. I let out a groan.

'Alice! I cant afford to make my room mine again!' I complained.

'This is much better, i even bought you a new mattress and I completely made over that hideous wardrobe,' she said smiling and waving her hand around although she was doing me a favour. I felt like hitting her and as I started forward i was blinded by a stunning flash. I blinked a few times trying to recover but still had spots on my eyes.

'What the?' I heard Edward asked as he rubbed my shoulder.

'Oh, I decided, since our conversation that I'm going to start taking more photo's,' I heard Jasper answer as another blinding flash went off.

'Bella, it's not that bad it's just a fancier version of what you had. The main blue and white colouring is still here,' Alice said now jumping to her defence.

'My wardrobe?' I asked gritting my teeth now clamping my eyes closed.

'Oh no, all of that went, I didn't even try and continue with your drab styling. Don't worry though, it's much better,' She chirped from my bed.

'I can't afford it Alice, you have to take all back!' I tried still attempting to control my swerving emotion.

'Oh, It was my house warming present for you,' she said simply.

'HOW DID YOU AFFORD TO MAKE OVER MY ENTIRE LIFE!' I yelled clamping my fists together. I felt Jasper lean in and whisper in my ear.

'Their parents are loaded and like to share, wish my parents were like that,' he said quietly and only to me. I took a few moments and calmed myself down.

'Alice, I,' I gulped. 'I appreciate what you've done, but in future could you please ask for permission?' I asked looking at her meaningfully. She nodded and danced out of my newly made over room. Edward patted my shoulder.

'Goodluck with that request, Emmet and I have been trying for years but not once has she asked,' he said grimly. I saw Emmet nod in the background.

'Its true, why do you think we're so well dressed,' Emmet said indicating to his clothes. I rolled my eyes. I supposed she really did mean it when she said welcome to the family.

***

'She has completely re-made my wardrobe with things i would never wear!' I complained to Jasper who was sitting on the end of my bed reading one of my magazines.

'Emmet was right when he said you get used to it,' he said while he flipped through the pages.

'I remember the first day I met her, I was over at Emmet's having a 'study night' and she, this tiny little 8th grader, informs me that I would look much better with a layered haircut and if I wore natural tones,' he said smiling. I examined what he was wearing and took notice of his hair and then raised an eyebrow.

'Yes Jasper, but she can't force you into heels,' I grumbled. He laughed.

'I would wear them if she told me they looked good though,' he added. I rolled my eyes and sifted through my wardrobe in an attempt to find something appropriate for work. I finally found a grey suit. I kicked Jasper out, quickly got changed, threw my hair into a bun and walked out into the kitchen to find everybody drinking coffee and eating bagels. I snatched a bagel and Edward passed me my coffee.

'Mike sends his regards,' he said smiling his crooked smile. I laughed and took my coffee from him. I sat down next to Emmet and read the newspaper over his shoulder.

'Emmet?' Alice asked from the opposite end of the table. Emmet folded the newspaper down and looked to his younger sister.

'I have a small surprise for you,' she said innocently shuffling through her bag and finding an envelope. She handed it to him and he opened it without a second thought. His mouth dropped open as he fanned out 6 white rectangular shaped pieces of paper. I peeked over his shoulder and let out a gasp.

'HAWAII!' he yelled jumping up onto the table and doing a little dance.

'Yep, and there are six tickets for you to invite your closest friends,' Alice hinted. Emmet let out a loud laugh.

'Will you guys all come with me to Hawaii?' He asked examining the room. The room filled with joyous 'yes's' and 'hell yeah's' .

***

After a happy morning of planning Emmet's birthday in Hawaii, Emmet and I made our way to work. We entered the tall white building and went in our opposite directions. I greeted Gianna and took my seat. I had just started filling out paper work when one of the nurses trotted over and sat on the corner of my desk.

'Your Isabella,' she accused.

'Bella,' I corrected her. She smiled and held out her hand.

'I'm Jessica,' she introduced. I smiled and shook her hand.

'I'm probably the best person to help get you acquainted around here,' she started blabbing. I nodded and mumbled yes or no in the correct places when she finally stopped talking. She leaned in really close to my face and whispered.

'Have you met Dr Cullen yet?' she asked checking her surroundings. I stifled a laugh and nodded. She smiled and winked.

'Isn't it a pity he is faithful to his wife,' she joked. I resisted temptation to roll my eyes and just nodded along with a fake laugh, with that Jessica disappeared. Gianna scooted over.

'She has been trying for years to get it on with Dr Cullen,' she snorted watching Jessica examine a patient. 'And when Emmet came to work here it was like mating season, she made a real fool of herself,' she informed me. I nodded.

'The worst part is that she is actually married to some guy called Mike,' Gianna continued. I gasped.

'Yet she still tries?' I asked gobsmacked. Gianna nodded and the returned to her own desk. I watched Jessica for a moment and then continued on with my daily work. The day went along like any other normal day and I was glad when i came to my lunch break. I dawdled down to the cafeteria, with no intention of eating and grabbed a soda. I took a seat in a booth by the window and examined the cold weather outside. I was definitely looking forward to Hawaii. I undid the screw top to my bottle and took a sip. I continued to daze out the window when someone brought me back to the real world.

'Mind if I join you?' the kind voice asked. I turned to see Dr Cullen holding a tray of food and indicating to the empty seat across from me.

'Not at all,' I said smiling. He sat down and carefully opened the tub of yoghurt. He spooned a mouthful and then looked at me.

'So, how are you enjoying working here?' I asked kindly. I shrugged.

'I enjoy it as much as I can. I don't deal with blood very well,' I admitted shyly. He laughed.

'Me either, but you get used to it,' he said now squeezing out his tea bag and resting it to the side of his tray.

'How long have you work here?' I asked. He stared into space for a moment and then looked back to me.

'15 years,' he said. 'I was in private practice while the kids where young so that I was there for them if they ever needed me, but my true passion was to work in the emergency room,'

'Wow, that's pretty considerate, most men don't really think about that sort of stuff,' I said without thinking.

'Was your Dad not around?' he asked warily. I shook my head vigorously.

'Yes he was, he had to be, my Mom died when I was five,' I said sadly.

'I'm so sorry,' he said now disregarding his tray which as still full of food.

'No need, it's been enough time for it not to hurt every time I hear somebody say Mom,' I said clearly.

'If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?' He said leaning in and focussing on my face. I let out a long breath and looked him in the eyes.

'She committed suicide,' I said sadly. It was hard telling people that your mother would rather be dead than alive. I suddenly felt my emotional doors open.

'I was the one who found her,' I said remembering the day i came home to find her lying on the couch. 'I thought she was asleep, like normal, so i continued on with my everyday life until I fell over and cut my knee. I ran back inside and tried to wake her. I couldn't understand why she was so cold and non-responsive; it was only when my Dad got home I even knew she was dead,' I finished sadly. It was my first really clear memory. Charlie shaking Renee and then checking her pulse, EMT's arriving and pronouncing her dead.

'But its all in the past now and Charlie did a pretty bang up job of raising me,' I finished.

'It must have been hard to leave him and move so far away,' Carlisle commented and I nodded.

'It's very hard, but just before I left he re-married, so I know he isn't alone, it's comforting,' I said now twisting my bottle lid between my fingers.

'But who takes care of you?' Carlisle asked watching me closely.

'I do, I have always taken care of myself and always will do,' I said truthfully. Carlisle nodded and then smiled.

'You know Bella, maybe you shouldn't rely on yourself so much. I know Emmet and Alice love you to bits, maybe you should actually use their friendship to release some pressure off yourself,' he commented light heartedly.

'I already am, more than I ever have before,' I said smiling at his kind face. Suddenly we were interrupted by his pager beeping. He grimaced and stood.

'It was nice chatting Bella,' He said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded.

'Oh and Bella, if you ever need 'grown-up' advice or help, my wife and I are more than happy to act as New York parentals. We do for Rose and Jasper and we would be more than happy to include you,' he said and with that he left the room, his white coat sweeping after him like a super heroes cape.

***

'SNAP!' I heard Jasper and Alice scream simultaneously. I looked at Emmet who rolled his eyes. We opened the door to our apartment to find cards everywhere and Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor glaring at each other.

'I said it first and my hands are on the bottom!' Jasper fought but Alice glared at him.

'Only cos you cheated,' she responded childishly.

'Did NOT!' Jasper retaliated.

'Did to!'

'Not'

'Too!'

'NOT!' Jasper yelled and then whipped Alice over his shoulder. 'Ha Ha, I WIN!' he said victoriously doing a lap of the living room with Alice pounding his back. I laughed while Emmet yawned.

'I'm off to bed,' he said wiping his eyes.

'So early?' I asked examining my watch. He nodded.

'Yeah, I had a big day and have another tomorrow,' he said yawning once more. I smiled and stood on tippy toes to kiss his cheek goodnight. He hugged me slightly and slumped off into his bedroom. I looked over the apartment and sighed as I began picking up cards.

'You two are such grots,' I complained as they stopped lapping and flopped onto the couch. Alice smiled evilly while Jasper threw a card in my direction.

'You love us!' He said with a laugh. I turned and looked at them. Alice was curled up, her hair dishevelled from her frolicking with Jasper, Jasper was running his hands through is curly hair. I sighed and flopped down next to them throwing the cards I had just cleaned back out onto the floor.

'This is a true fact Jasper Hale,' I announced putting my arm around the pair.

'And nothing will ever change that!' I said finally. Jasper nodded and Alice smiled.

It was true; nothing could ever break the bond I had formed with these amazing people. Carlisle was right, I didn't need to just depend on myself anymore, I had the perfect family right in front of me.

****

**Review xo**


	6. Dare to tell the Truth

Chapter 6

'Truth or Dare?' Emmet asked me with an evil grin. I grimaced, either way I was doomed.

'Dare,' I said bravely. He looked slightly disappointed but happy all the same.

'I dare you to kiss Rosalie,' he said smugly. Jasper threw a punch at his arm while Rosalie yelled in protest.

'Truth,' I changed in order to defuse the situation. He grinned evilly.

'If you had to choose one of us to date, who would it be and why?' he asked folding his arms across his big chest. I rolled my eyes.

'Well not you, I prefer brains over brawn,' I joked. I looked away offended but quickly focused back to see my answer. I looked from Edward to Jasper. Both were attractive men with qualities that would appeal to most girls. Jasper smiled while Edward waved. I let out a small laugh.

'Edward,' I answered holding my hand up to stop Jaspers interruptions.

'Because I am closer to Jasper, but in a brotherly kind of way, Edward and I have never really spoken and he seems mysterious,' I said now blushing deeply. Emmet snorted while Alice clapped. I cleared my throat and looked to Edward who was also blushing. I mouthed sorry and then turned to Jasper.

'Truth or Dare?' I asked innocently.

'Truth,' he said nervously. I was shocked; I was assuming he would want to do a dare. I looked around the room and fished around in my head for a decent, juicy question to ask. Emmet looked at me and the leaned in whispering into my ear. After a small laugh I looked to Jasper.

'Jasper Hale, I want you to reveal to this room why you cut your hair the way you do?' I said thanking Emmet for his brilliant idea. Rosalie scoffed while Edward smirked. Alice paid careful attention while Jaspers jaw dropped.

'Because I like it,' He said. Emmet pointed his finger and yelled.

'LIAR!' he screamed in a girly tone.

'Ohhhh why does he cut his hair that way?' Alice asked absently. Jasper rolled his eyes while Emmet rubbed his hands together.

'Tell her Jazzy Pants!' Emmet said approaching Jasper slowly.

'Dude! Seriously don't call me that,' He said pointing his finger whilst scowling at me.

'I cut my hair because,' he mumbled the rest incoherently.

'So the whole room can hear please Mr. Hale,' I said loudly. He cleared his throat and glared at me.

'Because Alice said it would suit my face better,' he said still glaring.

'And why would you care what Alice says?' Emmet asked. Jasper turned deep scarlet and looked to the floor.

'Because I would do anything for her,' he admitted. The room grew silent and we all waited for Alice to say something. I looked to Alice to read her face and was shocked to see her angry.

'Oi Vey!' She said throwing her hands up in the air.

'That's nothing new!' she said now patting Jasper on the back. 'I knew that when I said it to him all those years ago,'

She smiled and danced into the kitchen. Jasper smiled.

'Ahhh acting classes were wonderful, I had you all fooled,' he said following her.

'So does this mean you two are together?' Rosalie asked looking annoyed.

'Nope, we don't want to ruin our friendship,' Alice said while Jasper nodded. Emmet rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

'So, my turn. Truth or Dare Edward?' Jasper asked taking a sip of water. Edward rolled his eyes and let out a small cough.

'Truth,' he muttered.

'Okay, who is your secret girlfriend?' he asked not paying direct attention to Edward but playing with Alice's hair.

'How'd you know?' Edward demanded now standing.

'Oi, Edward, you read like an open book,' Jasper laughed. We all looked puzzled.

'Game over, i'm not playing anymore,' Edward announced standing and moving toward the door.

'Chicken!' Emmet commented flapping his arms. Rosalie stood.

'He's had enough! Back off!!' she defended standing between Edward and Emmet. Suddenly it all became very clear. Edward flashed forward and placed his hand on Rosalie's waist. Emmet backed away, his face broken. I heard Alice squeal from the kitchen and in a flash Jasper was attacking Edward. Rosalie and Alice squealed while i rushed forward in a weak attempt to pull them apart. Fists were flying and Jaspers angry yells of betrayal filled the room.

'STOP THEM EMMET!' I heard Alice squeal. I felt no help from behind me. Just as I turned to yell at Emmet for not helping I felt somebody's fist connect with my face. I let out a groan as I fell to the floor.

'Ouch!' I complained as I rubbed my head. I saw that my incident had not stopped the fighting and I lunged forward once more to pull the feuding pair apart. Rosalie was now helping me.

'STOP IT JASPER!' she squealed maniacally. I pulled Jaspers hand up and away from connecting with Edwards face again and forced him back. He landed on top of me, crushing me to the ground as he squirmed to get free. I refused to lighten my grip.

'STOP BEING AN IDIOT JASPER!' I yelled as his elbow connected with my ribs. I groaned from the pain once more. I was now angry. I remembered the small amount of defence training Charlie had taught me in his over protective days and quickly applied them. I pulled Jaspers arms behind him and lifted them up. He let out a groan.

'STOP IT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!' I said angrily. With that, Jasper became limp and Edward stood and leaned against the wall. Edward had blood pouring from his nose while Jasper already had a purple eye forming. Rosalie stood between the two.

'Okay, now we are all going to the hospital as Im sure your nose is broken and Im almost positive Bella will need stitches, we can talk about this after,' Rosalie ordered. I felt a cool hand on my arm and turned to see a concerned looking Emmet.

'I am so sorry,' he said as he removed his shirt and offered it as a bandage for my oozing head wound. I shook my head.

'Doesn't matter,' I said truthfully. I guided me to the door as Alice passed him the keys to his jeep.

'Okay, not all of us will fit, Rose and Alice you guys stay here and clean up,' Emmet ordered as Edward made his way out the door. Emmet and I followed while Jasper tagged behind us. We all made our way to the car and hopped in silently. Emmet and Edward sat in the front while Jasper and I sat in the back. The ride was silent.

'Idiots!' Emmet muttered under his breath as we arrived at the hospital and Demetri and another paramedic greeted us.

'Yeouch Bells, you should learn to pick on kids your own size,' Demetri commented as he helped Jasper from the car. Emmet insisted on helping me.

'Im so sorry again Bella,' he kept urging. I shook my head.

'Emmet don't worry about it. I understand,' I said. He helped me across the parking lot and into the entrance to the emergency room. Awaiting us was Carlisle and a concerned look woman who I presumed was Esme. She rushed forward to Edward.

'Silly Boys and their silly fights!' she said fussing over Edward whose face was now severely swollen.

'Alice call ahead?' Emmet asked his Dad. Carlisle nodded and looked to me.

'How did you get involved Bella?' He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

'Someone had to break these two brainless twits up!' I said, now feeling the full pain of my injury. Carlisle offered me his arm and I linked mine through it. He guided me to a room with three beds.

'One for each of you,' Carlisle instructed. Jasper sat on the one closest to the door while Edward paced the room still supporting his nose. Esme, the most graceful and youthful looking 40 year old I had ever set eyes upon, flitted to my side.

'Are you okay dear?' She asked. I looked into her eyes and recognised Emmet's caring features. I smiled.

'Yes, I'm okay,' I said immediately feeling warm towards her. She smiled her delicate smile and wrapped her small arm around me.

'I'm Esme, Emmet, Edward and Alice's Mom,' she said with her classical voice. I smiled.

'You and Emmet have the same eyes,' I said without thinking. I hadn't realised Carlisle had injected me with anaesthetic.

'Thankyou,' she said sweetly. I laughed a high pitched laugh.

'BUT, you look like Alice mostly. Except for your dimples, Emmet has them tooooooo,' i said now overcome with the happy drugs I had been given. She smiled again.

'Edward looks the most like Carlisle though, they have the same eyes. AND that dazzling smile' i said now turning to Carlisle whose face was extremely amused.

'Bella, could you please remain still,' he said calmly as he wiped my forehead.

'Gah! Your all so pretty!' I exclaimed touching Esme's cheek. I heard Emmet laugh.

'Bella, you should probably stop hitting on my Mom,' he said with much amusement. I laughed again this time throwing my hands up. I hit a trey and sent equipment everywhere. Carlisle sighed.

'Em, could you do me a favour and hold your friend so she doesn't wreck the ER,' He asked as he began placing stitches in my gash.

'Emmet?' I asked my voice unusually girly.

'Yes Bella,' he answered looking into my eyes.

'WHY DO YOU HAVE CURLY BLACK HAIR?!' I yelled trying to point at his head. He laughed.

'Dad's side of the family,' he said indicating to his blonde father. I pondered for a moment and then looked around.

'Bella! Hold still!' Carlisle commanded as worked to try and heal me quickly. I laughed again.

'I feel like I'm in a movie, everyone I know is so pretty. I'm like the ugly duckling,' I said still trying to look around. Emmet shook his head.

'Bella, your just as pretty as the rest of us!' He said a huge grin taking over his face.

'If anything prettier,' I heard a voice from behind us add. I recognised it as Edwards.

'Awwwwww Thanks Eddiekins!' I said adoringly. I heard him laugh while Emmet repeated the name under his breath.

'Haven't you bagged enough women in our group!' Jasper complained as a nurse examined his now swollen hand.

'Oh come on man, if it wasn't me it was just going to be some other guy!' Edward exclaimed from his position. I heard the nurse gasp as Jasper leaped up from his bed and lunged at Edward once more.

'SHE"S MY SISTER!' he yelled. Carlisle dropped what he was doing and rushed over to break the two up. Emmet released his grip on me and went to help. Esme covered her mouth in shock while i sat on the end of the hospital bed, dangling my feet, and laughing at the pretty colours on the wall.

'Everybody was KUNG FU FIGHTING! HU!' I started singing loudly as I clapped. I watched as Carlisle attempted to pull Edward away from Jasper.

'AND THEY WERE FAST AS LIGHTENING! HO!' I yelled as Emmet managed to pull Jasper off Edward

'You two need to calm yourselves!' Carlisle exclaimed as Edward struggled against him. Jasper tried to escape Emmet but had no fighting chance.

'Explain to me what has happened to pull you two apart?' Esme asked now situating herself in between the feuding pair.

'Well Carlisle pulled Edward off of Jasper while Emmet restrained Jasper,' i answered simply clicking my tongue. Esme rolled her eyes.

'A misunderstanding Mom,' Edward said while he pulled himself free of his father's grip and straightened his clothes.

'You slept with my sister, I don't think i misunderstood anything!' Jasper retorted. Emmet still held his close.

'I never slept with your sister, you assumed I did,' Edward commented as he ruffled his bronze hair.

'What?' Emmet, Jasper and I all asked in union. Edward smiled.

'I would have explained earlier but someone decided fighting was a better option,' Edward said with a grin.

'Oooooh JUICY!' I commented from my sideline seat. Emmet let out a small laugh and then looked back to his brother for an answer.

'Rose wanted to set up a shop, but didn't have the funds to do it, so I said I would be a co-owner until she could afford to buy the other half of the business from me,' he explained.

'She didn't want anyone to know until it was set in stone and we've had issues with bank loans, which caused a lot of sneaking around and mysterious behaviour, she was going to announce it over dinner but now you've gone and ruined it!' he finished. Jaspers jaw dropped while Emmet let out a laugh.

'Funny!' i commented again.

'What is?' Edward asked.

'Doesn't explain why Big Ted didn't help me pull you two goats apart!' I answered as i picked up what I assumed was a lolly.

'Yeah, actually that's a good point, why didn't you help?' Edward asked Emmet understanding my Big Ted reference. Emmet turned red and dropped Jasper. He fell with a loud clunk to the floor. He moaned slightly and then stood up and brushed himself off.

'Ummm I have to go,' Emmet said reaching for the door.

'Get better Bella,' he shouted and he darted from the room. I examined my lolly closely and decided I was hungry, just as it was about to touch my tongue Carlisle leaped forward and swiped it from my grip.

'Bella, i wouldn't eat that if i were you, it's a tablet that isn't usual taken orally,' Carlisle said laughing and returning to my head wound. I heard Esme leave the room to go after Emmet but I was too far gone to care about anything.

'You are pretty sexy, I mean for an old guy, and my friends dad, oh and you're a doctor...gosh Esme is lucky,' I commented to Carlisle nonchalantly. He laughed.

'Thank you Bella,' he responded trying to hold back his laughter.

'Boy do I hope you remember this,' I heard Jasper say from the background.

****

**Im pretty happy with this chapter, it has a serious lining while still providing a comedic tone. I love Bella on the 'happy drugs' and am looking forward to writing her next encounter with Carlisle. : ) **

**Review**


End file.
